


Let’s Get Out of Here

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For vorchagirl on tumblr, who wanted Shepard and Kaidan on a “date gone wrong.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’s Get Out of Here

Their drinks had just been brought to the table when the reporter ambushed them. Shepard sighed, exasperated, and looked up at Kaidan, who clenched his jaw and downed his shot of whiskey. Of course the paparazzi would find a way to ruin their first real date in weeks. Why couldn’t they just leave them alone? All she’d wanted was to go out and have a nice, romantic dinner and some drinks like a normal couple. Shepard should’ve known they couldn’t get even one night to themselves.

            “Looks like the first two human spectres are out for a romantic evening,” the reporter chirped.

            _Yeah,_ Shepard thought. _So fuck off._

Thankfully, Kaidan had far more grace than her, and he politely smiled at the reporter, appeasing her. “Yes, in fact we are. Could you please give us some privacy?” he asked.

            “Oh, couldn’t you just answer a few questions? Everyone would love to hear how our favorite couple, the saviors of the galaxy, are doing.” The reporter smiled widely, and Shepard thought it was the stupidest expression she’d ever seen. Surely, it wasn’t just going to be a few simple questions. They were all the same, and they always wanted to get under her skin. It _worked_. She didn’t know how Kaidan could be so civil. But she didn’t need _this_ reporter to know that.

            “Sure, if it would please the viewers,” Kaidan obliged.

Shepard bristled, shaking her head and glaring at him; but she knew it was the right thing for him to deal with it. Hopefully he could charm his way out of a full-blown interrogation about their personal lives.

            The reporter beamed. “Thank you, Mr. Alenko. You’re always so gracious.”

She was wrong. He was only better at looking and acting the part. But Shepard could tell he was just as fed up as she was. His shoulders were tense, his jaw still working even as he forced himself to keep smiling.

            “So, how has life been since the war? Spectre Alenko, you were seriously injured on the infamous ‘beam run,’ and Shepard was in recovery for months after. How have you two been dealing with it?”

            Kaidan looked away from the reporter, smiling at Shepard, and she knew for a moment he wasn’t acting at all. His expression was so earnest that she felt exposed. He turned back and said, “We have each other.”

            “Wow, that is beautiful. Anyway, what’s in store for your future? Settling down or returning to active duty?”

            “Well, as you know, we’re still spectres so we actively serve the council, but we have no plans to devote ourselves to dangerous missions anytime soon.”

            The reporter nodded. “Of course.” Shepard rolled her eyes. She spoke as if she understood. As if she knew what it was like to watch the love of your life nearly run over by a Mako, to gasp for air and know you’re alive only to realize you’re buried in the rubble with little chance of anyone finding you.

            Except she barreled on with no regard for how insensitive she was being. “Well, then there’s only one more question the viewers are dying to know the answer to: Spectre Alenko, have you bought a ring yet?”

            Kaidan coughed and a blush crept onto his cheeks, his professional façade fading. He adjusted his collar and glanced nervously at Shepard, his eyes wide. She’d nearly spit out her drink but was quick to recover. It was her turn to deal with the reporter.

            “Hey, look, lady.” Shepard raised her left hand, wiggling her fingers. “No ring yet, but it’s none of your goddamn business anyway. And if I did have a ring, imagine how it would feel in your face.” She sneered. It was a hollow threat. Fortunately, she didn’t believe in punching anyone who couldn’t punch back. And she wasn’t even left-handed.

            It still worked. The reporter promptly fled. _Thank god_.

Kaidan could barely meet her eyes. “I–uh, what she said…”

            “Kaidan, don’t worry about it.” She reached across the table for his hand, giving it a squeeze and massaging the back of his palm with her thumb.

            “So, you wouldn’t mind a ring if it meant you could threaten to punch people with it?” he teased.

            “I wouldn’t mind a ring at all.”

            “Oh.” He sighed in relief. “Wow. Uh, that’s good… good to know.”

Shepard smiled, feeling giddy. _Had_ he bought a ring? The more she thought about it, the more she knew it was what she wanted. “Hey,” she said, suddenly getting an idea, “let’s ditch.”

            “What? We haven’t even gotten our food yet.”

            “Come on. It’ll be fun.” She gave him a sly smile. “And maybe I just want to get you home and out of those clothes as soon as possible.”

            He laughed, shaking his head. But she didn’t miss how his eyes lit up as they traveled over her body, drinking her in. “Let’s get out of here.”

            Kaidan left enough credits to cover their meal and then some on the table, then they got up and walked toward the backdoor hand in hand.

            Once outside the restaurant, he opened his omnitool and hacked the cameras. She leaned against the wall, watching him. “You know, it’s hot when you break the rules.”

            He chuckled. “You mean when I break the law,” he corrected. But his tone was light, playful. “The things I do for you. At least they’ll never know it was me.”

            “Oh, criminal mastermind.” She winked. “Come ‘ere.”

There wasn’t any way she could even be tipsy from what little wine she’d had, but she felt buzzed and for some reason just really wanted to make out with Kaidan right now. She didn’t care that they were in the alley behind the restaurant. It was like she was a teenager again, wanting to be backed into a wall and kissed until she was breathless with lots of shameless groping.

            She pulled him toward her, kissing him slowly at first. One of her hands grabbed his waist, fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt, pulling him impossibly close. Her other hand snaked into his hair, twisting it between her fingers. When her nails lightly brushed the skin near his headjack, he groaned into her mouth and bit her lower lip. She sighed when he deepened the kiss further, his tongue sliding along hers languidly. He grabbed her thigh, hooking it up around his waist, his fingers slipping under the hem of her dress. Then his mouth was on her neck. He was biting and sucking where her pulse pounded in her throat, making her knees weak.

            “Kaidan,” she breathed, giggling softly when he nipped at her collarbone.

            “What?” he murmured.

            “We… _god_ , uh… not that this isn’t turning me on like crazy, but we should stop. Wouldn’t want to get caught.”

            “Right, right.” He released her leg, nodding.

            “Yeah, the media would be all over us. ‘The First Two Human Spectres Caught Getting Naughty in an Alleyway.’ ‘Tell me, Spectre Alenko, are you secretly an exhibitionist?’ We’d never live it down.”

            “Point taken.”

            “But we don’t have to wait until we get home.”

He kissed her, humming in approval. “What did you have in mind?”

            She spoke between kisses. “Hotel… just around the corner… We could get… room service.”

            “Yes.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the street.

The night was far from ruined after all.


End file.
